The Search for a Bride
by FireFoxDemon
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha is a wealthy hanyou prince who governs a land of humans. To please them, he's promised to marry a human girl and now the time has come for him to consummate that promise… InuKag pairing! My FIRST fanfic. Be nice please!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.** **How sad! **

"Get me Miroku now!" Inuyasha shrieked. The hanyou prince was not happy: Not happy at all. After receiving the news of his engagement from his brother, his _brother_…that bastard had stomped all over him. Rubbed it all in his face. Ridiculed him for making such a stupid deal.   
  
"You called Inuyasha?" a lean man carrying a staff appeared. He was dressed in purple robes and looked unusually smug.   
  
"Miroku! You knew about this too, didn't you?" The hanyou's asked.   
  
"Hmm…knew about what?" Miroku asked, examining his nails. Of course he knew! And Inuyasha would've of known too if only his memory weren't so poor. He'd made that arrangement only 2 years previously.   
  
"About that deal I made with those peasants!" Inuyasha shot out angrily. He was feeling very impatient at the moment and didn't need the monk's blunt attitude. He needed answers now!   
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku scolded. "They're your people, the least you could do is-"   
  
"I don't give a damn!" Inuyasha blurted out harshly. He paced around his large chamber aimlessly searching for some answers. Why did he make such a deal? Promising to marry a wench when he could marry a princess.   
  
"Calm down hothead," Miroku said while patting his friend on the shoulder. "You've got 2 months to decide on a proper woman"   
  
"I don't want to marry a peasant!" Inuyasha complained. "Why did I make such a stupid offer to begin with?" He started whacking himself against the base of his bedpost. Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Don't you remember?" he teased. "Things were getting out of hand, the people complained of your tyranny and so you settled for a bargain!"   
  
"Oh shut up Miroku," Inuyasha said bitterly. Now he remembered…"So I've got to marry a farm girl, huh?" this question was more of a 'in your head' sort of thing but he had said it out loud.   
  
"Correct," Miroku said happily. "And you've got 2 months to decided so good luck!"  
  
"Wait a minute…" Inuyasha, said. "I've got only 2 months?"   
  
"That's what I said" Miroku answered. He walked out the door and it closed with a silent thud.   
  
"Arg! How could I get myself into such a tight spot?!" Inuyasha wondered. Maybe he'd just marry to get the whole promise thing over and then have her killed. Or he could abandon her! Oh the possibilities!   
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha thought. "I'll hold my part of the bargain…but to a point" He smiled happily at coming up with such a great plan. But first things first, he'd have to find a suitable girl. There had to be some good-looking peasant out there somewhere. He certainly couldn't hold a ball.   
  
"Ha! A ball for peasants…right!"   
  
Inuyasha laughed at the thought of his castle full of girls dressed in rags. That's what a peasant is supposed to look like…or so Inuyasha thought. He ran a hand through his long silver hair and blinked tiredly.   
  
"This takes too much brain power" Inuyasha complained to himself. "When this is all over, I'm going to kill Sesshoumaru!" He grumbled over his previous quarrel with his older brother. How he'd laugh at the fact that his hanyou brother would shortly be marrying a HUMAN girl.   
  
"Grr…" the hanyou growled. First thing tomorrow, he'd take a little visit to the village and find some decent girl to marry. Inuyasha never thought about the possibility of being turned down. He was a prince after all and all girls wanted to become queens. No problem-o!   



	2. The Girl

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine! He belongs with Kagome! LOL!**

**A/N:** Wow! Thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry I haven't updated in…wow, a really long time. Anyway, I've been too busy reading other people's fanfiction. They're awesome! I haven't had time to add things to my favorite list but the ones on there are REALLY good.

"Presenting, your lord, Prince Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, holding his arms high into the air. He expected a loud applause but most of the villagers were silent. 

"Eh hem, okay then," Miroku said pathetically, "Here he is"

Inuyasha stepped out into the wooden podium and glared at the mass of villagers that had showed up. How annoying it was to have to watch over all these humans. Inuyasha gave a loud FEH, a way of clearing his voice.

"Good morning, fair villagers," he began, reading from a piece of parchment paper. "I come to you today to show you that I, your lord Inuyasha Takashi, keeps his word"

The villagers were still silent and Inuyasha growled, feeling somewhat annoyed.

"I'll marry a damn peasant!" he spat out venomously. The people began discussing with one another in hoarse whispers and finally cheered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked out into the crowd of people. The girls looked up at him shyly, some began playing with their hair.

Inuyasha gave a loud sigh. Well, they weren't that bad…except for the middle-aged fat ones and the old ladies that thought they had a shot in this whole ordeal. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and grunted. The people were silent.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll be having a ball sometime in the upcoming weeks" he said, not bothering to read from the paper. Miroku looked disappointed at Inuyasha's deciding to make up the next part of the speech on his own. Somewhere in there, he knew the hanyo would mess up.

"All you ladies are welcome" Inuyasha continued. He paused and then added. "All you young ladies are welcome." There were several groans from the audience and Inuyasha snickered. This was getting somewhat fun. He scanned the audience and spotted a very pretty girl. Inuyasha decided to give her somewhat of a tease and winked. The girl glared at him, her fiery brown orbs pierced into his soul and Inuyasha felt a sudden lurch in his stomach.  
  
Who was this girl?

After the commencement, Inuyasha entered his carriage and was driven home by his assistant, Miroku.

"Find anyone that you liked?" Miroku asked, smirking.

"No," Inuyasha lied. The truth was, there were plenty of pretty peasants but he just couldn't seem to get that one girl out of his head. She was so…so different. When all the other girls had swooned and giggled when he made his speech, he had expected her to do the same.

"Oh come on," Miroku pestered. "I saw many eligible young ladies"

"Whatever, you think anyone of the opposite sex is eligible" Inuyasha snapped. He wanted Miroku to shut up so he could think more about that girl. She was plaguing his mind with her sneer, the way she looked at him like he was the lowest piece of scum on the face of the earth.

Miroku chuckled and slapped the reigns to make the horses move faster. Inuyasha had that scary distant look on. He was thinking about something serious. When they got back to the castle, Inuyasha stumbled to his chamber and fell back on his bed. Now all he had to do was plan a ball...something guys weren't really good at!


End file.
